


Jumping In The Deep End

by StarlightTracer



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, POV Alternating, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightTracer/pseuds/StarlightTracer
Summary: On their way to the beach, Rarity takes Starlight to a local boutique to buy swimwear.





	Jumping In The Deep End

"Starlight, darling." Rarity greeted her as she stepped through the portal onto the grounds of Canterlot High School. "It's so nice to see you, again."

"It's great to see you too, Rarity." Starlight smiled but as she went to give her friend a hug, she stumbled forwards and was only stopped from planting her face into the concrete by Rarity quickly grasping her by her shoulders and helping her back into a stable standing position. "Thanks, I still need to get used to standing on two feet instead of four hooves."

"It's quiet alright, your Twilight Sparkle also had similar problems with adapting to our world." Rarity explained, linking arms with Starlight. "But never fear, Rarity is here. I'll make sure you stay standing."

"Sure I won't be any trouble?" Starlight asked.

"Oh pft, socks and saddles are trouble." Rarity said, making a dismissive gesture with her free hand. "This is the least I can do for a friend."

"Well, if you're sure." Starlight nodded. "So, where are we heading for today?"

"The girls thought it would be nice to have a day of sun, sand and relaxation down at the beach." Rarity informed her as they began to walk towards the bus stop. "No doubt Applejack and Rainbow Dash will be playing against each other in volley ball at some point and will want us to participate, so be prepare to do some running. But considering your current state, you might get the job of umpire."

"I'm not really a sports pony-er-person, I prefer magic duels but I'd be happy to umpire a match or two if it came to it." Starlight reflected, stumbling over her words slightly.

"Well one things for sure, while we're there we'll have to find you a summer ensemble." Rarity stated as she flagged down an oncoming bus.

"A what now?" Starlight questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"You simply can't go to the seaside in the clothes you're currently wearing, it's far too hot for a beanie and jacket." Rarity said as they climbed aboard the bus and turning to the driver she asked "Two for the beach, please?" After taking the tickets, Rarity helped Starlight into a seat before she reached into her handbag and pulled free a small purple hand fan that was studded with blue diamond shaped sequins. "I'll take you to this lovely little boutique right on the pier."

"I'm not really into clothes shopping." Starlight shrugged as she peered out of the window while the bus carried them out of town. "I'd rather not wear clothes at all." Rarity's pale skin suddenly turned a light pink. "You okay, Rarity? You're not too hot, are you?"

Rarity gave a nervous laugh before leaning closer to Starlight and whispering "The oh natural look might be normal for your universe but here it's seen as indecent. For several reasons that I am not at liberty to share with you right now." She then fluttered her fan as Starlight continued to stare with a perplexed look.

"Fine." Starlight sighed. "But I get the last say in what I wear."

"By all means, darling." Rarity smiled. "As head of the fashion club at Canterlot High and as an assistant to Prim Hemline, customer satisfaction is top priority." She hummed as she studied Starlight for a moment and said "I'm thinking something modern but understated, the same colour as your shirt perhaps?"

"I have no idea what any of that means when it comes to clothing but I'll trust your judgement." Starlight said plainly. "But if you're anything like the Rarity from my universe I've got nothing to worry about." Leaning back in her seat, she cupped the back of her head with her hands and looked out the window as the sun lazily rolled across the sky, marveling at how such a thing could happen without magic.

Once the bus arrived at the seaside destination, stopping just in front of an ice cream shop, Rarity took Starlight by the hand and excitably pulled her along the boardwalk. "Ah here we are, Sandy Shores' Beachwear Boutique." Rarity announced happily. "If I can't find you anything in here, it doesn't exist." With that said, Rarity held open the front door, allowing Starlight to enter first.

Inside the shop was an arrangement of mannequins wearing different types of swimwear, tops and wraps. On the right wall was a mirror framed by an old fashioned life ring and parts of what looked to be fishing nets hung in certain corners, reminding Starlight of the faux cobwebs she used to hang in her bedroom. "I take it the theme is nautical." Starlight remarked in a deadpan tone.

"No, no, no." Rarity mumbled as she slid hangers across the clothing rack. "Oh goodness, no." Then with a triumphant "Ah ha!" she plucked something off of the rack and passing it to Starlight, she shooed her towards the nearby changing room.

"Hey?" Starlight said in slight annoyance as she was all but pushed into the changing room.

"Don't look at it, just try it on." Rarity replied, pulling the beige curtain across, sheltering Starlight from the rest of the shop. "Trust me. I have an eye for fashion."

"Okay, if you say so." Starlight answered unsure before beginning to change.

***

As Rarity waited outside of the changing room for Starlight, she lazily browsed through the nearby assortment of bracelets. Picking up a large gold plated cylinder shaped bracelet with a green mosaic on the outside, she slipped it onto her wrist. Lifting her arm up to see how it hung off her, she shook her head and placed it back down. "Maybe something in silver?" she muttered as she then picked up a silver plated bangle. "Plain accessories can compliment a more bold look or rein in an otherwise hectic outfit but is it too plain one wonders?"

"Erm, Rarity are you sure about this?" Starlight's voice called to her from the other side of the curtain.

"But of course, Starlight." Rarity reaffirmed confidently. "Don't be shy."

"Okay, I'm coming out but one smirk and I'm wearing my old clothes down to the beach instead." Starlight warned in a apprehensive tone.

Rarity then watched in anticipation as the curtain drew back and Starlight stood before her, holding her left arm nervously. A mint green piece covered her abdomen which was dotted with white stars and a rich plum, off the shoulder, chest piece with ruching around the top and where the material attached to the mint. "Oh, oh my." Rarity murmured, blinking her in. She felt ... strange.

"Is it that bad?" Starlight grimaced, looking down at herself. "I'll go change back-"

"No, no, don't!" Rarity blurted out, startling Starlight before clearing her throat and reiterating "No, what I meant was that it looks good on you." She then blushed and twiddled her fingers.

"Oh, okay then." Starlight managed, wrinkling her brow. "I'll guess I'll take it then."

"I think I'll buy this as well while I'm here." Rarity announced, showing the bangle to Starlight and removing it from her wrist, she approached the counter where Miss Shore was stood behind the register.

"Hello there, Rarity." Sandy Shore greeted her. "We have a new catalog printed today, would you like to take a copy with your purchase? I know how much you love to keep up to date with the latest styles."

"Um, no thank you Miss Shore." Rarity dismissed. "Just this, if you please?"

"Are you sure?" Sandy asked, raising one of her eyebrows with a confused expression.

"I'm sure." Rarity nodded as she exchanged the money for the bracelet and pulling off the price tag she slipped it onto her wrist.

"Hey, I'll take this swimsuit, please?" Starlight said as she joined Rarity by the counter, having changed back into her old clothes for the time being.

Peering down into her reflection in her bracelet, Rarity wonder to herself what the peculiar feelings meant. Was it because of how cute the outfit was? Or because it was perfect for Starlight? Or was it something else? It felt familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

As soon as they left the boutique, Starlight went to quickly change in the communal changing rooms as Rarity waited outside for her, her fingers threading through her hair; curling it around her index finger as she pondered her thoughts further. Then looking out towards the sea she spotted her friends just a ways down the beach. Fluttershy burying Pinkie Pie up to her neck in the sand while Applejack sculpted a mermaid's body beneath her. Sunset Shimmer relaxed on a deckchair as Rainbow Dash was lazily floating about on a large doughnut inflatable and Twilight was ... blushing and nervously laughing while talking to Timber Spruce. And suddenly Rarity was reminded of where she had felt those feelings before. It had been when she had gotten her first crush but she had never expected to form those types of feeling for a friend, let alone another girl. Certainly she knew it was possible but she had always assumed that she was only attracted to boys. That that was that. She had figured herself out. But now? She wasn't sure anymore. And it had happened so suddenly. She knew she hadn't felt that way when she had gone to pick Starlight up from Canterlot High, nor when they had been sat together on the bus but when she had seen her in her new swimsuit; the way it fit her, it was as if butterflies had swarmed Rarity's stomach as she felt her face grow warm and that she could never stop staring at her.

She had to tell Starlight how she felt. She had learned from years of experience that waiting in hopes of her crush asking her out or pretending that her feelings didn't exist never worked out for her. But how would she broach the matter? She could tell her straight away? But then she'd feel creepy about it. It was Starlight's first time at the beach with them, so she didn't want to potentially ruin a wonderful day by confessing her attraction without giving her time to relax and have fun. "I'll tell her before we leave." Rarity whispered to herself. "Then if she feels uncomfortable, she doesn't feel pressured into staying."

***

"Tell who what now?" Starlight asked as she left the changing room. She had only heard a small snippet of what Rarity had said but it had sounded interesting.

"Oh, Starlight." Rarity gasped before quickly gathering herself and dismissing Starlight's inquiry "It's nothing, darling." She then gestured with her hands towards the seafront. "Look who I spotted while I was waiting for you?"

Looking out towards the beach she saw her other friends having fun in the sand or in Rainbow Dash's case the sea. "Hey, guys!" Starlight called out to them, waving to catch their attention.

"Starlight Glimmer!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed in excitement, waving back at her. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you all, again." Starlight grinned as she walked with Rarity down the pier steps and onto the beach. "How have you all been?"

"Just rooting tooting dandy, Starlight." Applejack answered as she traced fish scales onto her sculpture. "Well, besides one incident that is."

"You mean the memory stone?" Starlight broached as she sat herself on the floor besides Fluttershy. "Twilight filled me in on most of it."

"Yep, it was the memory stone alright." Pinkie Pie confirmed. "It erased all of our good memories of Sunset, making us think that she was a no good meany. But then we found out that it was because Wallflower Blush had the memory stone and she was upset because no one could remember who she was, so she was super mean to Sunset. But then we transformed and used our pony powers and blew it up. Like KABLUEY! No, no, no, it was more like a KAPOW!" She then looked about herself and said "It's really hard to emote what I'm saying with only my head."

"Don't worry, I got it." Starlight stated.

"Eh, it's nothing that we couldn't handle." Rainbow shrugged.

"Easy for you to say." Sunset smirked, playfully shoving Rainbow's inflatable. "I thought I was going crazy because none of you remembered that we were friends. If it wasn't for Trixie you guys would have forgotten my friendship forever."

"Trixie?" Starlight asked then after a second of reflection she continued "Oh, you mean your Trixie. Glad to hear that she's doing well here too."

"You know Trixie?" Sunset questioned curiously.

At this Starlight noticed Rarity looked up from where she had been relaxing on the nearby deckchair. "Yeah, she's my best friend back in my universe." Starlight explained, Rarity seeming to relax at this. "Let's just say we share similar-" She rolled her left wrist as she tried to think of the correct word to use. "Quirks. We bonded over them and quickly became best friends. In fact she was the first friend that I made on my own."

"I should introduce you two at some point." Sunset stated thoughtfully before seeming to remember something and added "Say Starlight, Princess Twilight said you're something of an expert when it comes to kites." Starlight then watched as Sunset walked over to her bag and right besides it was a red, orange and yellow delta kite. "I was wondering if you'd give me a hand? I keep crashing it into the ground."

"Sure!" Starlight enthused happily springing to her feet, she explained "Now with a delta kite you want either a light wind or a strong smooth breeze to carry it. If it's too gusty then good luck keeping it in the air."

***

Rarity watched Starlight helping Sunset from the other side of her sunglasses as she lounged on the deckchair, trying not to stare and just relax. How did she relax normally? Did anyone else think she was acting differently? They couldn't see her eyes through her sunglasses could they? "I going to get ice cream, what flavor does everyone want?" announced Fluttershy as she stood up from where she had been kneeling besides Pinkie Pie.

"Avocado and cherry with chocolate sauce, please?" Pinkie requested.

"You don't half have some interesting flavors there, Pinkie Pie." Applejack laughed. "Just vanilla for me, please Fluttershy?"

"No ice cream for me just raspberry flavoured shaved ice." Rainbow Dash said as she gently bobbed up and down on top of her giant doughnut.

"Well, if you're offering, can I have double chocolate chip?" asked Twilight, who made herself comfortable on her blanket with one of the, no doubt, many books she had brought with her.

"Starlight? Sunset? Fluttershy's going for ice cream, what do y'all want?" prompted Applejack.

"Strawberry, please?" Sunset called before adjusting the length of her kite string with guidance from Starlight. "Whoa."

"I don't know." Starlight shrugged. "Bubblegum and strawberry?." She then quickly adjusted Sunset's hands on the kite spool as the kite swerved dangerously. "Careful, we don't want it to fly off."

"Got it." Sunset nodded.

"Rarity?" Fluttershy's voice cut through Rarity's thoughts.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" Rarity said, pulling her eyes away from the two girls and the kite.

"What flavour do you want?" Fluttershy asked.

"Flavour of what?" Rarity questioned, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Ice cream." Fluttershy reiterated unsure. "I'm going for ice cream, do you want some?"

"Oh, yes, sorry dear. I was distracted." Rarity confessed, blushing slightly. "I'll have a mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone, please?"

"Okay, I'll be right back." Fluttershy announced before leaving the beach.

"Rarity, are you okay, sugar cube?" Applejack said as she perched on the edge of Rarity's deckchair. "You've been acting awfully distracted since you got here."

"Oh, darling, I'm fine, darling." Rarity dismissed.

"Are you sure?" Applejack challenged skeptically. "You just said "darling" twice in the same sentence."

Rarity sighed and slumped back in her seat. "Nothing get's past you, Applejack." She took a deep breath and continued "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Applejack promised with a warm and friendly smile.

"It's Starlight. Well ... I think I have a crush on her." Rarity whispered, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Is that all?" Applejack said. "Have you told her yet?"

"No." she mumbled, self-consciously checking her fingernails. "I thought I'd tell her later."

"No wonder you're so distracted." Applejack pointed out. "But if I can make a suggestion, I think you'd be better off asking her now or you're going to sit here getting more anxious than a rattlesnake in a barrel."

"You really think that's the best thing to do?" Rarity gasped unsure.

"It's the honest truth." Applejack stated firmly. "Better to tackle it now then stewing about it and when it's over, you'll feel so much better off for it." 

At this Rarity nodded confidently "You're right, I'm not doing myself any good sitting here worrying about it."

"Good luck." Applejack winked before standing up and saying "Starlight, Rarity wants to talk to you about something." She then turned to the others and gestured that they follow her. "Come on y'all, let's give them some privacy?"

"Hey, what about me?" asked Pinkie, who was still buried up to her neck in sand.

"I got it." called Rainbow Dash as she walked over to where Pinkie Pie was with her inflatable under her arm and picking up a nearby bucket, she placed it over Pinkie's head.

"Perfect." Pinkie's voice said and then after a seconds pause she added "Ooooh, echoy."

"Hey, Rarity." Starlight began as Rarity got to her feet and joined her near the shore. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You see I want to talk to you about something very delicate and embarrassing for me." Rarity expressed nervously as she struggled to keep eye contact.

"Do you want me to make a Pinkie promise?" Starlight questioned.

"No that wont be necessary." Rarity assured the other girl. "Just swear that whatever happens we can still be friends afterwards?"

"Of course." Starlight grinned. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Thank you." Rarity sighed with relief before taking a calming breath and attempted to confess "I-I-I." she then swallowed nervously and blurted out "I have a crush on you."

"On me?" Starlight questioned.

"Yes." Rarity nodded. "It just sort of happened, really."

"I wondered why you seemed to be acting strange." Starlight said.

"You noticed, too?" Rarity blushed deeper. "Look if you don't feel the same way as I do then it's okay and we can just continue to be friend. But I thought it would be better to tell you rather than pretending I don't have those feelings for you."

"It never really occurred to me that that was how you felt." Starlight explained. "But I've never been asked to be someone's special somepony-person before."

"I understand if it's not something you're looking for in me." Rarity said and went to turn away when she felt a hand gently take her's, she turned back around towards Starlight, who smiled at her.

"I didn't say "no"." Starlight grinned. "It might be a bit awkward at first, considering that you live here and I come from a magical pony universe but if you're willing to make it work; I'm willing to make it work, too."

"Thank you, Starlight." Rarity whispered as she pulled the other girl into a hug.

"Wanna tell the others?" Starlight suggested, gesturing with her thumb towards their friends minus Pinkie who was still under the bucket and Fluttershy who hadn't yet come back from getting their ice cream.

"Let's tell them together." Rarity insisted. And together hand in hand they walked back towards the beach and broke the news to their friends after Fluttershy returned with the ice cream and they had dug Pinkie Pie out of the sand. The time seemed to fly as the two embraced one another in their new roles in each others' lives. And the nervous worry Rarity had felt before melted away like ice cream in the sunshine.


End file.
